


От А до Я

by Alex_Def



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drabble Collection, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def
Summary: Они говорили по буквам и шли рядом по одной дороге.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Страх

Страх. Стойкий страх, пропитавший всё сознание. Будто ватный диск в лужу крови уронили, а тот мгновенно пропитался ей и теперь только для мусорного ведра и годен. Если ты, конечно, не какой-то псих с пунктом на кровь, который будет прикладывать окровавленную вату к лицу. Хэ Тянь не псих. Во всяком случае, не в этой области.

Он толком не понимает, откуда взялся этот страх. Ему просто неожиданно стало страшно. Ужасно страшно. Никакого повода — он просто бесцельно пялился в стену пустым взглядом, толком ни о чём не думая. А потом что-то будто за рёбра схватило и потянуло в разные стороны. В районе солнечного сплетения отдало даже не холодом. Будто в одну секунду дыру пробили, через которую видно панорамное окно и весь город в придачу.

По позвоночнику бегут мурашки, а он огромными глазами смотрит в стену и пытается дышать. Выходит паршиво. Выходит максимально паршиво, потому что по телу будто заряд проходится. А он начинает задыхаться. Не может сделать банальный вдох, будто у него лёгкие одним махом удалили, а дальше барахтайся как хочешь. Конечности цепенеют, и он даже пошевелиться не может. Он вообще ничего не может, потому что удушающая паника растекается по венам, колет лезвиями по нервным окончаниям, заставляя судорожно открыть рот, в попытке сделать хотя бы один вдох. Какая там методика по нормализации дыхания была? Четыре секунды вдох, четыре секунды выдох? Можно он хотя бы один вдох-выдох сделает?

Хэ Тянь опирается ладонями о бёдра и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит в плывущий пол. За окном грохает гром, а у него от страха в животе скручивает. Он не боится грома, он боится взрывов. Таких же громких, как раскаты грома. Таких же ослепительных, как молнии. И вспоминает об этом именно сейчас, когда страх сжимает глотку и отказывается отпускать. На кухне горит свет, но сейчас этого света болезненно мало. Хэ Тяню нужно намного больше, но сейчас ночь и гроза, так что даже луны не видно. А ему нужно солнце. И, возможно, даже не звезда.

Он нащупывает телефон дрожащими пальцами и пару раз тыкает на экран. Он столько раз звонил ему, что отработал движения до автоматизма. Другой рукой сжимает футболку на груди и тянет от себя, будто это поможет. Надеется, что это поможет, потому что не хочет упасть в обморок. Вообще не хочет, особенно когда в трубке слышится сонный и раздражённый голос.

— Чего тебе надо, ты, блять, время вообще видел?

Хэ Тянь не видел время, он сомневается, что сейчас вообще может хоть что-то нормально увидеть.

— Приезжай.

— Ты реально позвонил, чтоб в трубку молчать? Совсем ёбнулся?

Хэ Тянь кое-как сглатывает и делает судорожный вдох, но воздух так и не доходит до лёгких. Голоса нет. Он тупо открывает рот, но не издаёт ни одного грёбаного звука.

— Эй, ты чего? — Гуань, кажется, садится на кровати, потому что та отчётливо скрипит, а Хэ Тянь вылавливает этот скрип и цепляется за него как за соломинку. — Ты там помёр что ли?

Ещё нет, но видимо очень близок к этому.

— Приезжай, — на этот раз вырывается хрипом. Но это уже хотя бы что-то, потому что Гуань, кажется, понимает. — Приезжай, — повторяет он громче, — я сам не смогу.

— Ты там, блять, реально помирать собрался? — его голос звучит немного глухо — на громкую связь поставил? — Да не зависай ты!

— Говорить тяжело, — спустя секунд десять молчания — попыток выдавить из себя эту пару слов, потому что дышать трудно до сих пор.

— Я уже выхожу, только попробуй сдохнуть — воскрешу и добавлю.

Хэ Тянь усмехается уголком губ, от чего по грудине изнутри будто болгаркой проходятся. Пару раз так, основательно. Но вслед за этим ему удаётся сделать вдох. Первый нормальный вдох за последние хер знает сколько минут. Он прикрывает глаза и действительно дышит. Под рёбрами всё ещё давит, но он слушает голос Гуаня, который говорит, что скоро будет, главное, блять, не сдыхай, идиота кусок. Хэ Тянь бы никогда не подумал, что ему будет легче, когда кто-то будет поливать его дерьмом. Но ему легче, потому что он знает, что скрывается под этим дерьмом. Потому что сейчас не тогда, когда Гуань был лишь временным аэродромом где-то в джунглях, куда приземляться вот вообще не вариант, но это единственное, что можно себе позволить. Либо это, либо беспросветная бездна, откуда просто не выбраться. Сейчас он может уловить это беспокойство, которое Гуань продолжает упрямо скрывать. Настоящее беспокойство. Ему тоже страшно. Страшно за Хэ Тяня.

— Ты там как? — запыхавшийся и напряжённый. _Переживающий_.

— Лучше, — только на смену удушающего страха приходит неимоверная усталость, от чего давит в висках. Как будто температура резко опустилась на градус вниз или давление упало. Говорить тяжело не из-за того, что паника нажимает на глотку, а из-за того, что сил не осталось совсем. В последнее время у Хэ Тяня не было панических атак, из-за чего он даже успел забыть каково это, когда твоё тело перестаёт быть твоим, потому что все силы и энергию будто выкачали одним движением. Пробку вынули, а переполненный сосуд с радостью выпустил всё содержимое.

— Я уже скоро буду, сиди и не рыпайся, понял?

— Понял.

Сидеть и не рыпаться. С огромным удовольствием. Хэ Тянь откидывает голову на диван и закрывает глаза. Даже если бы захотел рыпнуться, вряд ли бы смог, потому что даже думать плохо получается. Неожиданно неприятно простреливает поясницу, а он недовольно стонет, от чего даже Гуань замолкает.

— Эй, чего у тебя там?

— Порядок. Ты там не влети никуда, пока со мной разговариваешь.

— Пасть заткни, никуда я не влечу.

«А вот я уже конкретно так влетел» — проскальзывает почти незаметно, уже слишком привычно — «в тебя».

— Ещё пять минут, — говорит Гуань, когда Хэ Тянь почти проваливается в сон. Обычно заснуть для него целый квест с кучей заданий на пару часов. Но тяжёлое дыхание в трубке и почти не слышный гул проезжающих мимо машин здорово так успокаивают.

— Жду, — почти не разлепляя губ, отвечает Хэ Тянь, потому что надо сказать хоть что-то, иначе правда заснёт. Только свой голос кажется каким-то чужим. Лишним в этой атмосфере. Потому что хочется молча обнять Гуаня — _Малыша Мо_ — и уснуть. Желательно до утра. И желательно, чтобы он всё это время лежал рядом и тоже спал. Было бы прекрасно.

— Я здесь, — рвано выдыхает Гуань. Звучит почти как «я рядом». Хэ Тянь улыбается. Даже если ему не светит «полежи со мной и не уходи», то хватит даже «побудь рядом». Хотя, Малыш Мо умеет удивлять. _Удивительный Малыш Мо_.


	2. Случайно

Нож у горла.

Гуань тучу раз видел такое в фильмах. Самый разгар бойни, один приставляет к шее другого нож и говорит что-то, что выбешивает второго. В таких ситуациях второй чаще всего каким-то образом выворачивается, перехватывает нож и уже первый стоит на коленях с лезвием у шеи. Гораздо реже первый всё-таки убивает первого.

Но он ни разу не видел, чтобы в этих фильмах кто-то просто, сука, стоял. Стоял и смотрел в глаза, пока в его горло почти упирается нож.

Хэ Тянь стоит и смотрит на него, лезвие ножа в паре сантиметров от его горла, а он даже с места не двигается. Просто стоит и пялит своими гипнотическими глазами на него, а на лице ни грамма страха. Он источает грёбаный восторг и проходится рентгеном по всему телу. Ёбаный ты в рот.

— Я.. — Гуань открывает рот только потому, что нужно сказать хоть что-то. Потому что он, блять, даже не понимает, как они оказались в такой ситуации. Он просто резал овощи, чтобы потушить их, потому что хотел, чтобы этот обмудок пожрал нормально. У него кожа кости обтягивает как влитая, это не, сука, нормально. — Ты..

Почему-то мысли о том, что стоит убрать нож от его горла, не задерживается в мозгу. Чем дальше, тем хуже, потому что с каждой секундой любое движение всё больше смерти подобно — ещё мгновение или два и, если кто-то из них пошевелится, обязательно произойдёт что-то охуеть непоправимое. Что-то такое, от чего не получится убежать. Не в этот раз точно, потому что Хэ Тянь проходится языком по своим губам. Потому что Хэ Тянь делает вдох. Потому что Хэ Тянь подаётся вперёд, окончательно вжимаясь шеей в лезвие.

Гуань просто резал овощи и думал о своём, Хэ Тянь просто подошёл как ебаный ниндзя и положил ему руку на плечо, а у Гуаня просто сработали рефлексы. И сейчас Хэ Тянь очень, сука, _просто_ сам напарывается на нож, оставляя между их лицами меньше десятка сантиметров, а на его коже проступают капельки крови.

— Ты чё творишь? — даже блядский шёпот срывается и проседает на последнем слоге, потому что Хэ Тянь подаётся ещё ближе, заставляя отступить назад, упереться копчиком и другой рукой в столешницу. — Стой, блять, на месте, иначе я тебе горло вспорю, — Гуань почти задыхается, на глотку давит, а Хэ Тянь только смотрит в глаза и отвечает таким же шёпотом:

— Давай.

И расставляет руки по бокам от него.

Твою божью мать.

— Ты, блять, с ума сошёл?

Гуань не знает, кому это говорит — себе или ему. Скорее всего обоим, потому что его самого пробивает озноб, а этот мудила только сглатывает, от чего кадык дёргается. Вверх-вниз. Прямо рядом с лезвием ножа.

— Да.

Пиздец.

— Кое-кто постарался.

 _Пиздец_.

— Тебе по кайфу так стоять? — на копчике наверняка останется синяк, но Гуаню похуй. Гуаню сейчас похуй на всё и всех, кроме одного темноволосого мудилы, который, блять, горячо дышит ему на нос.

— Очень даже, — а по коже капля крови скатывается. Вниз по шее. Попадает прямо в ложбинку между ключиц и катится дальше под футболку. А он тупо стоит и снова губы облизывает. Это уже перебор.

— Прекращай долбоёбить и отойди уже.

Не отходит. Стоит, пялит и не двигается. А Гуань окончательно теряет связь с адекватностью, потому что тут ни капли адекватного нет. Адекватные люди не стоят вот так, не приставляют к чужому горлу нож, пусть даже случайно. Он грёбаный псих, а Хэ Тянь ещё хуже. Они оба в этом болоте утопли, кислород окончательно поступать прекратил. Всё, конечная.

— А если не отойду, — у Хэ Тяня такие синяки под глазами, будто он всю жизнь не спал. Сейчас он толком не спал трое суток, наверное, поэтому у него что-то в мозгу перемкнуло. Гуань надеется, что это так, потому что.. Просто, блять, потому что. — Ты мне реально нож в глотку вгонишь?

— Ты конченый долбоёб.

— Вгонишь или нет?

 _Опять_. Опять этот серьёзный тон и пристальный взгляд. Только этот мудила может спрашивать о таких вещах на полном серьёзе. Только этот, блять, мудила заставляет Гуаня чувствовать себя так, будто ему в шею, живот, грудину, везде повтыкали ножи.

— Ты придурок?

Хэ Тянь не отвечает. Он только, сука, ещё ближе подаётся, а по шее течёт ещё несколько капель крови. _Твою мать._

— Хэ Тянь!

Гуань шипит его имя, потому что становится страшно. Потому что это, блять, уже охуенный перебор. Хэ Тянь застывает. Глаза распахивает так удивлённо, будто только что какое-то волшебство произошло. И всё. Отталкивается руками от столешницы и отходит на шаг. У него на шее след от ножа, но он его тупо игнорирует. Берёт Гуаня за руку, вытаскивает из его пальцев нож и откладывает в сторону. А потом обхватывает ладонью за затылок и прижимает в своему плечу.

— Прости.

«Это я должен извиняться» хочет сказать Гуань, но только кусает губу и сжимает его футболку. Потому что его вдруг пробивает дрожью. Потому что он вообще ничего не понимает. Он _нихуя не понимает_. В какой момент он оказался здесь? Когда его жизнь завернула в эту сторону, на которой он прижимает нож к шее этого мудилы, а тот его потом обнимает? Когда его перестало передёргивать от прикосновений? От _его_ прикосновений? Когда и обо что он настолько сильно ёбнулся головой, что от того, что Хэ Тянь гладит его по волосам, ему становится спокойнее?

Гуань не знает, когда. Гуань не знает, зачем и как надолго. Он нихуя не знает, но то, что с этим мудилой легче — факт.

Факт, который заставляет что-то неприятно ныть в грудине и одновременно с этим тянуть в желудке. Так, что хочется ещё.

— Я обработаю тебе шею, — говорит, потому что ещё хоть одна минута тишины, и он ёбнется окончательно и бесповоротно.

И Хэ Тянь отодвигается. Но по взгляду понятно, что что-то охуеть непоправимое произошло. И это, чёрт возьми, страшно. Но блядски правильно.


	3. Авария

Это происходит в один момент. Будто по щелчку пальцев.

Раз. Он выбрасывает сигарету в урну.

Два. Он тянется к телефону и улыбается, потому что этот рингтон у него стоит только на него.

Три. Он уже готовится сказать что-то вроде «что, Малыш Мо, соскучился?».

Четыре. В трубке слышится голос. Женский голос, явно Гуаню не принадлежащий.

Пять. «Его сбили, он в больнице, пожалуйста, приезжай».

Шесть. Он не слышит собственного голоса, когда он переспрашивает. «Что?».

Семь. «Гуань, он..». И всхлип.

Восемь. Он не понимает, когда срывается с места. Когда несётся вперёд, лихорадочно набирая номер такси, потому что отсюда до той больницы слишком далеко. Он вообще ничего не понимает.

Девять. _Совершенно ничего._

Хэ Тянь не любит больницы. Этот белый цвет, запах лекарств и атмосфера в целом. Всё здесь отдаёт неприятным покалыванием на кончиках пальцев и оседает где-то в глотке. Уж лучше проглотить пепел от сигарет, чем это.

Мать Гуаня уснула в паре сидений от него. Её лицо бледное и только около глаз немного покраснело. Когда Хэ Тянь приехал в больницу, она уже не плакала. Просто сидела и безжизненным взглядом смотрела перед собой. А потом посмотрела на него, от чего что-то в грудине стрельнуло. Ещё и ещё. А вопрос на губах замер, потому что произнести его вслух слишком. Чересчур. Смелости не хватило.

Гуаня сбил на пешеходном переходе какой-то обмудок, пока тот переходил дорогу на зелёный. Так сказала его мать, у которой от слёз опухло лицо.

И почему-то именно сейчас Хэ Тяню вспоминается лицо Хэ Чэна — его брата, безэмоционального и вечно угрюмого, — с покрасневшими глазами и почти таким же взглядом, как у матери Гуаня.

— А где мама? Почему она до сих пор не пришла?

Собственный детский голос будто плоть разрезает. Он был ребёнком, который не понимал куда делась его мама. Почему она больше не приходит. Почему больше не читает с ним книжки. Почему она ушла и не возвращается. Когда мама придёт?

— Мама..

Тогда у Хэ Чэна дрожали губы и руки. А Хэ Тянь не понимал, почему он в таком состоянии. Потому что он никогда не видел такого Хэ Чэна.

— Мама умерла.

Хэ Тянь был слишком мал, чтобы понять это в полной мере, но даже он понимал, что это конец. Что мама больше не придёт. Мама больше не погладит его по голове, мама больше не скажет, что он молодец, мама больше не послушает его игру на фортепиано. Мама не вернётся. Она ушла навсегда. А навсегда это очень долго. Он столько не проживёт даже.

— И мы никогда-никогда её больше не увидим?

— Никогда-никогда.

Мама ушла навсегда, и они её больше никогда не видели.

Хэ Тянь кусает палец и жмурится. Он боится. Ему до опиздения страшно, что Гуань может уйти на это сраное «навсегда». Пара впустую потраченных секунд до приезда «Скорой», врачебная ошибка, да что угодно. _Что, блять, угодно._

И всё.

Конец.

Вниз с острия ножа прямиком в бесконечную бездну. Тёмную и страшную. Одинокую.

Он ненавидит свой мозг за то, что тот подсовывает сцены из фильмов, когда это «что угодно» происходит. Врачи выходят из реанимационной, качают головами и смотрят с сочувствием.

«Нам очень жаль», говорят.

«Он умер», говорят.

А на подкорке отчаянно вопит кто-то. Бьёт кулаками стены, разбивая костяшки в кровь, орёт безостановочно и плачет. Слёзы мешаются с кровью и в какой-то момент доходит, что кровь не его. Кровь Гуаня, труп которого лежит прямо перед ним и смотрит стеклянным взглядом куда-то сквозь него. А потом к горлу подкатывает тошнота и он блюёт, отвернувшись в сторону, но всё ещё цепляясь взглядом за его окровавленное и обезображенное тело.

Это водоворот из тех историй про греческих Богов. Ебучий Бермудский треугольник, откуда не выбраться даже при большом желании. А желания и не будет. Хэ Тянь ненавидит глубину, но больше он ненавидит только это грызущее чувство в грудине, когда её будто насквозь пробивают от одной только мысли.

Хэ Тянь делает глубокий вдох и выдох.

Гуань не умрёт. Мо, чёртов, Гуаньшань не может умереть. Он не может умереть. Он просто не может, он..

Хэ Тяня пробивает такой озноб, что он вздрагивает. Сознание балансирует на тросе как в фильме «Прогулка». Без какой-либо страховки. Только концовка отличается. Если в том фильме на реальных событиях всё закончилось хорошо, то у Хэ Тяня будет иначе. Он упадёт вниз, раскинув руки в стороны и смотря на удаляющееся небо. А потом впечатается в асфальт, умирая в следующую секунду.

И навсегда. А навсегда — очень долго. И это ожидание очень долгое. Он тоже хочет просто отключиться, заснуть, а проснуться уже тогда, когда врачи выйдут к ним и скажут, что с Гуанем всё в порядке.

«Его состояние стабильно», скажут.

«Его жизни ничего не угрожает», скажут.

Хэ Тянь надеется, что они скажут именно это. Он молит богов, в которых никогда не верил и которым не знает как молиться, чтобы врачи не совершили никакой ошибки. Чтобы не было «травмы, несовместимые с жизнью». Чтобы в этот раз всё обошлось. Пожалуйста. _Пожалуйста_.

Когда врачи выходят, Хэ Тянь спит неспокойно. А потом его кто-то за плечо тормошит, а в следующий момент перед глазами появляется лицо матери Гуаня. В её глазах стоят слёзы, а сердце пропускает удар.

Потому что на губах улыбка.

— Гуань, он.. — она не договаривает, потому что слеза по щеке скатывается. Но Хэ Тяню и не надо. Только через несколько секунд он понимает, что не дышит. А потом жмурится и прижимается затылком к стене.

Гуань жив.

Перед глазами белые точки, а в глотке оседает «спасибо». Искреннее. Куда-то в пустоту. Непонятно кому. Или всем.

Спасибо, что он жив.


	4. Срыв

Хэ Тянь творит много хуйни. Иногда кажется, что он целиком состоит из одной хуйни, долбанутых фраз, тупых подкатов и блядских глаз, которые смотрят так пристально, что волосы на затылке дыбом поднимаются.

Гуань не знает как, когда и при каких обстоятельствах, но он научился различать моральное состояние этого мудилы по уровню его бесоёбенья. Если оно превышает шестьдесят пять процентов, то случилось что-то определённо херовое. Если больше семидесяти, то стоит очень сильно напрячься и следить, чтобы он не вытворил чего особо опасного. Если доходит до восьмидесяти, то это пиздец. Глобальный, прилетит абсолютно всем, даже прохожим, если не повезёт в это время на улице находиться.

Горячее дыхание опаляет щёку, а сухие губы почти касаются кожи.

Что делать с этим уровнем Гуань не знает. Это, блять, десять Хэ Тяней из десяти. Потому что этот мудила прижимается к нему так близко, что он слышит, настолько быстро бьётся его сердце. Кожей через ткань двух футболок чувствует, как оно бахает. Бах-бах-бах. Как бешеное. И сам Хэ Тянь будто с катушек слетел. Окончательно.

— Ты невозможный, Гуань.

«Это ты, блять, невозможный, раз говоришь моё имя вот так».

Гуань чуть не задыхается. Его запястья прижаты к стене, он _весь_ прижат к стене. И этот мудила прилип к нему. Вплотную. Совсем, блять, пространства между ними не оставил. А это заходящееся словно в агонии сердце, отбивающее чечётку на его груди, мешает думать. Всё это положение, в котором они стоят, мешает думать, поэтому Гуаню только и остаётся, что пытаться сообразить, что с этим делать.

Признавать не хочется, но Хэ Тянь сильнее него. Реально сильнее, потому что Гуань даже пошевелиться не может.

«Или не хочет» издевательски подкидывает сознание.

 _Не может_. Потому что этот мудень умеет драться и знает, как нужно прижимать к стенке, чтобы пошевелиться нельзя было. Они будто застыли на ринге в одном мгновении, бесконечно долгом и по-блядски тягучем. А ещё охуенно странном, потому что вряд ли на ринге к соперникам прижимаются вот так и говорят на ухо всякую херню.

Потому что все эти «думаю о тебе постоянно», «везде ты», «ты невозможный» ничем, кроме как хернёй быть не могут.

— Взгляда от тебя оторвать не могу.

Да что ж это, сука, такое.

— Прекращай, блять.

— Не могу.

Да твою мать.

— Ты меня с ума сводишь

_Да твою божью мать._

Хэ Тянь, этот ёбнутый шиз, ведёт носом по его щеке и шумно выдыхает на ухо. Гуань пытается выскаблить со стенок сознания хотя бы каплю отвращения к происходящему. Немного ненависти и презрения, этого хватит, чтобы оттолкнуть его, а потом в морду врезать. Сказать, что он, блять, чокнутый, взять с дивана мастёрку, свалить домой и забыть это как ёбаный кошмар. Но он не делает ничего из этого. Потому что ни отвращения, ни презрения, ни ненависти нет. Вообще нет. Ему хочет вырвать руки из его хватки только для того, чтобы обнять. Чтобы обнять, а не чтобы ударить. И после этого кто тут ещё ебанутый на голову.

А Хэ Тяню херово. Хэ Тяню так херово, что он утыкается лбом ему в плечо и сам чуть ослабляет хватку, чтобы Гуань мог вырваться. Потому что он сам вдруг осознаёт, что ему пиздец херово, и даёт шанс уйти отсюда. Уйти и не связываться с ним, дать захлебнуться в этом дерьме самому, как он делал всегда до этого.

Пара дней и он будет в норме.

Пара дней и он снова будет лыбиться как приёбнутый.

Пара дней и у него всё снова будет нормально.

Но Гуань понимает, что значат эти «пара дней» для него. Он не знает, что у него произошло, но понимает, что это что-то очень и очень плохое. И он не хочет оставлять Хэ Тяня в одиночестве, когда ему плохо. У Гуаня есть мать, которая обнимет его и скажет, что рядом. У Гуаня есть Хэ Тянь, который тоже неожиданно и совершенно внепланово стал тем человеком, который молча стоит рядом с ним, пока он рыдает ему в плечо. И Гуань тоже очень неожиданно и совершенно внепланово хочет быть таким человеком для Хэ Тяня. Он не хочет, чтобы тот переживал всё это в одиночестве. Он не хочет, чтобы он был один.

— Если хочешь уйти, то уходи прямо сейчас, — глухо шепчет Хэ Тянь и отпускает. Отступает на пару шагов и складывает руки на груди, не поднимая головы. Смотрит на свои носки и стоит. Когда Гуань идёт вперёд, с каждым шагом оказываясь всё дальше и дальше, он сжимает плечо и поджимает губы.

Когда он отпускал его, он надеялся, что он останется. Как во всяких книжках бывает, когда кому-то дают шанс свалить, а тот не сваливает. Обнимает и говорит, что я останусь с тобой. 

Но он не в книжке. Он в чёртовой реальности, в которой с ним не хотят остаться. И он не может винить Гуаня за то, что сам нафантазировал. Гуань ему ничего и никогда не обещал, поэтому было тупо надеяться на это. Абсолютно тупо надеяться на что-то, потому что..

На плечи накидывают плед.

— Дрожишь весь, придурок, сюда иди.

Хэ Тянь резко поднимает голову и удивлённо уставляется на Гуаня.

— Что?

— Дрожишь весь, говорю, — неловко повторяет Гуань и отводит взгляд. А потом расставляет руки в стороны, словно приглашая. — Иди сюда.

У Хэ Тяня в этот момент, кажется, все мыслительные процессы вырубает. Просто раз — и всё. Куда «сюда»? Зачем? Что он хочет сделать?

— Что? — тупо повторяет он, а Гуань закатывает глаза. А потом делает шаг вперёд и обнимает.

За окном горят огни ночного города. А Гуань сжимает его в объятиях и говорит тихо:

— Я побуду с тобой.

Хэ Тянь стоит и не двигается. Гуань всё больше напрягается — они снова так близко, что Хэ Тянь чувствует это напряжение. Реальное напряжение. И это всё тоже _реально_.

Это не его сон, в котором его сначала обнимают, а потом бросают. Каждый раз. Каждый раз он доверяется и каждый раз его толкают со скалы, не говоря ничего на прощание. Просто смотрят на то, как он падает, с каждой секундой становясь всё ближе и ближе к острым пикам, и молчат. А в глазах безразличие.

Безразличие, которое Хэ Тянь ненавидит больше всего.

Перед глазами мутнеет. А он подрагивающими руками обнимает в ответ, сжимает так крепко, как вообще может, и снова утыкается в плечо.

— Я буду рядом, — говорит Гуань ещё тише.

И его прорывает. Он дрожит ещё сильнее, кусает губу до крови, а из глаз текут слёзы. А Гуань только гладит его по лопаткам и прижимается виском к виску.

«Я побуду с тобой»  
«Я буду рядом»

Хэ Тянь не помнит, когда ему говорили это и говорили ли вообще. Вроде брат говорил что-то подобное в детстве. Но Хэ Тянь давно уже не ребёнок, а рыдания душат так, что из глотки вырывается всхлип.

Гуань больше ничего не говорит. Он просто стоит, обнимает, водит рукой по спине и молчит. Он просто рядом. И, оказывается, Хэ Тяню этого достаточно. Более, чем достаточно.


	5. Привычно

Такое тяжело не заметить.

Когда сначала было, а потом в один момент пропало. Когда стало обыденностью, когда уже на подкорке засело, когда _привык_ к этому. А потом оно исчезает. Вот просто пух, как в дешёвых фокусах. Только в этих самых конкурсах ничего не пропадает, а тут реально ёбаный пух и нет.

Это напрягает с самого утра. Потому что никто к себе не притягивает и не говорит «доброе утро» прямо на ухо. Потому что никто не улыбается уголками губ и не смотрит на него ебучими глазами, которые обычно найдут тебя везде. Этой части повседневной жизни не происходит и это заставляет напрячься.

Цзянь, подлетающий на входе в школу, сначала озирается по сторонам, а потом удивлённо спрашивает «а Хэ Тянь где?».

— Мне, блять, откуда знать? — раздражённо отвечает Гуаньшань и проходит мимо них, а в башке так и скребётся противное «он и правда ничего тебе не сказал». Какое ему вообще дело, чё этот мажорчик делает, а чё нет? Не сказал и не сказал, его это вообще не касается. Вообще не касается, понятно?

Его вообще не касается, что сегодня он не пришёл, хотя ещё вчера предлагал сыграть в баскетбол после школы. Пятница же, отдохнуть можно. Тогда Гуаньшань сказал, что, делать ему больше нечего, кроме как играть с ним, но не мог же этот придурок воспринять всё всерьёз. Он же _не мог_ , правда? Конечно, не мог, он придурок, но не настолько же. Ведь так, да?

Во время обеденного перерыва Цзянь жужжит на ухо, только вот никто ему не отвечает какой-нибудь ядовитой подколкой. Тот будто тоже ожидает чего-то подобного и даже прерывает свой монолог на пару секунд. Но потом возвращает улыбку и продолжает говорить про очередной клуб, в котором было бы классно выступить. Чжань что-то у него спрашивает, но Гуаньшань уже почти не слушает.

Отсутствие Хэ Тяня ощущается физически. Никаких прикосновений, никаких выебонов, никаких предложений пойти куда-то после школы, никаких тупых вопросов. Ничего. _Вообще_ ничего. Мерзкое ощущение расползается по грудине и подавить его не получается. Куда он вообще делся и почему ничего не сказал? Обычно же предупреждал обо всех отлучках, а теперь что? Произошло что-то настолько серьёзное, что он даже короткое смс не написал?

Гуаньшань комкает в кулаке упаковку из-под сандвича и встаёт из-за стола, бросая сухое «пока». Цзянь возмущается «Эй, ты куда? Обеденный перерыв не закончился же!», но он игнорирует это, сильнее сжимая лямку рюкзака.

«Спокойной ночи, Малыш Мо. Хороших тебе снов :*». Последнее сообщение, которое Хэ Тянь написал ему в полночь. Гуаньшань пилит взглядом экран, будто от этого снова появятся эти три точки, а под «Хэ Тянь» появится «печатает». Но не появляется, сколько ни смотри. Только минуты на часах сменяются, перерыв заканчивается, а он даже сраной точки не прислал.

Гуаньшань блокирует телефон, суёт его в карман штанов и идёт в школу. И нахуй его. Раз, блять, даже предупредить не соизволил, нахуй. И вообще, Гуаньшаню похер. Ему абсолютно точно похер. Ему _должно быть_ похер. И он почти убеждает себя, что так оно и есть, стараясь не обращать никакого внимания на ворочающийся в грудине страх.

После уроков его догоняет Цзянь и прощается, сказав напоследок, чтобы он ничего не планировал на воскресенье, потому что они вчетвером пойдут в кино. И просит передать это Хэ Тяню, когда тот объявится. Знал бы он ещё, когда этот мудила соизволит объявиться. Знал бы, блять, куда он вообще пропал. Гуаньшань сухо кивает и ускоряет шаг.

Он говорит себе, что ему плевать, и здоровается с мамой. Та улыбается ему и спрашивает, как дела в школе. И спрашивает, как дела у его друзей. Привычное «нормально», которым он всегда отвечал на эти два вопроса, в этот раз выходит через силу. Да, мам, всё нормально, просто Хэ Тянь пропал, а так всё отлично. _Лучше не бывает._

Он поджимает губы, скидывает рюкзак на пол и едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить кулаком в стену. От того, что он говорит себе не думать о Хэ Тяне, в голову всё настырнее лезет его довольная морда и до противного широкая улыбка. «Скучаешь по мне?» — тянет Хэ Тянь, а Гуаньшань мотает головой — _нет, блять_. Только вот такого дерьма ему ещё не хватало.

Он раздевается и идёт в душ. Там наскоро моется, стараясь не думать ни о чём, с чем почти справляется. Только вот, уже одевшись, замирает, сжимая дверную ручку до побелевших костяшек. Вспоминается тот день, когда Хэ Тянь в первый раз пришёл к нему домой. И по позвоночнику проходится дрожь от почти ощутимого желания, чтобы Хэ Тянь снова оказался там. Чтобы сверкал своей идеальной лыбой, чтобы говорил очередную хуйню, которая так любит литься из его рта. Чтобы посмотреть на него и понять, что тот, блять, хотя бы жив. 

Чтобы согласиться погонять мяч — если Хэ Тянь прямо сейчас появится в его комнате, то он бы даже ворчать, что только из душа вышел, не станет. Возможно, пропишет разок по морде, ибо нехуя пропадать, ничего не сказав, а потом оденется и спросит, какого он всё ещё стоит на месте и кого ждёт. Идём, блять. Моё величество согласно сыграть с тобой в баскет. А Хэ Тянь снова улыбнётся разбитым уголком губ, потреплет его по волосам — он даже сопротивляться не станет — и скажет, чтобы он не злился. Когда они выйдут из комнаты, мама попросит быть аккуратнее, на что Хэ Тянь ответит, что будет приглядывать за Гуаньшанем, и обязательно скажет ей какой-нибудь комплимент. Гуаньшань только глаза закатит — ну да, это же Хэ Тянь — и скажет ему пошевеливаться. А сам закусит внутреннюю сторону щеки и попытается сдержать дрожь в пальцах. Потому что Хэ Тянь — скотина последняя. Хотя, нет. _Первая, блять, и единственная._

Гуаньшань открывает дверь и тупо пялится на пустую комнату.

 _Хах_. Ну да. Чего он ещё ожидал.

«Нравится быть брошенным?» — не затыкается эта хуйня в голове, а Гуаньшань ударяет кулаком стену. И даже эта привычная мантра «мне плевать» не срабатывает. Потому что Хэ Тянь стал намного привычнее неё. Потому что она работала когда-то давно, когда от этих припадочных и почти нервных поцелуев, которыми Хэ Тянь осыпал его лицо, в желудке не скручивало, а он со страхом не осознавал, что ему не противно от них. Что ему, блять, страшно, но это же Хэ Тянь. Что ему нравилось это, потому что это же, сука, _Хэ Тянь_. Хэ Тянь, от которого уже пятнадцать часов ничего не слышно.

— Уёбок, — хрипло срывается с языка, а в грудине клокочет смесь злости, страха и волнения. А ещё желание снова посмотреть в эти сучьи серые глаза. Хотя бы посмотреть и всё.

_Пожалуйста._


	6. Крайность

— Малыш Мо, давай после школы сходим куда-нибудь поесть?

— У меня, по-твоему, есть время шататься с тобой хер пойми где?

Ему будто под дых ударяют. К глотке ком подкатывает, который он кое-как проглатывает и кривит губы в улыбке. В голове проносится «а чего ты ожидал?». Малыш Мо всегда отвечает вот так. Хэ Тянь привык к тому, что он отвечает вот так. Но сейчас это будто выстрел прямо в висок. Последняя капля. Та сомнительная надежда, с которой он шёл к нему, рассыпается вдребезги, дав волю тому урагану чувств, который он пытался подавить ещё со вчерашнего дня. Но не получилось.

— Понял, — отзывается Хэ Тянь и, стараясь не смотреть на Гуаня, салютует на прощание. — Тогда увидимся завтра.

Он разворачивается и уходит так быстро, как только может. Даже сумку не забирает из класса. Его всего колотит, а этот чёртов ком возвращается. И слёзы вместе с собой приносит, будто ему и без этого паршиво не было. Его пару раз останавливают, спрашивают, куда он так спешит, скоро ведь урок начнётся. А Хэ Тянь только улыбается всем натянуто и говорит, что чувствует себя плохо и его отпустили. Говорит, голова раскалывается, погода, должно быть, меняется. Кивает на все пожелания скорейшего выздоровления и моргает пару раз, когда мир перед глазами начинает плыть, и дышать нечем становится.

Хэ Тянь выходит с территории школы и сворачивает в парк. Он сжимает кулаки и пытается вдохнуть нормально. Пытается успокоить заходящееся в беспричинной панике сердце. Пытается успокоиться хотя бы немного.

Мимо проходит женщина, а следом за ней семенит шпиц.

Хэ Тянь сидит на лавочке, закрывает лицо руками и жмурится, начиная считать и дышать.

Четыре счёта вдох, четыре счёта выдох. Проще некуда, но сейчас даже это с трудом получается. Пальцы мелко дрожат, а из глотки выходит полухрип-полувсхлип. Он кусает губу и то ли просит, то ли приказывает себе прекратить. Перестать сейчас же. Успокоиться. Прямо, блять, сейчас.

Раз. Два. Три. Четыре.

Хэ Тянь сжимает указательными пальцами переносицу и дышит. Рвано, через силу. Больно. Больно настолько, что его уже не хватает для этой боли. Отчаянно, тупо, слишком для него одного. Так всегда. Сначала одуряюще больно, до слёз и дрожи во всём теле, а потом пусто. Две крайности, в которые его мотает каждый раз. Но сейчас особенно херово. Так, как не было уже давно. 

Он неимоверно устал, неимоверно заебался. Он больше не может так. Ресурс кончился, а брать новый не получается, потому что сил нет. Не осталось совсем. Он окончательно перестал справляться сам, но показать всё это дерьмо другим слишком страшно. Замкнутый круг, у которого конца нет, а начало давно стёрлось.

Телефон жужжит неожиданно, и он вздрагивает. Достаёт мобильник из кармана и пару секунд фокусирует взгляд на сообщении от Цзяня. «Эй, ты где? Сумка есть, а тебя нет. Перерыв закончится скоро». Хэ Тянь перечитывает пару раз, а потом выдыхает через нос.

К чёрту.

И выключает телефон.

К чёрту всё.

Хэ Тянь возвращается в квартиру только через несколько часов. Тогда, когда окончательно успокаивается и выбивается из сил. Тогда, когда наконец-то приходит эта пустота, а так и не пролившиеся слёзы исчезают вовсе. Закрывает дверь, разувается, подходит к кровати и, не раздеваясь, падает лицом в подушку. Сейчас дико хочется спать и немного есть. Но ещё больше не хочется ничего. Поэтому он просто лежит, раскинув руки в стороны. Потом поворачивается на бок, от чего телефон неприятно врезается в бедро.

Точно, телефон.

Он достаёт его и включает. Когда телефон полностью загружается, он захлёбывается истеричной вибрацией и кучей уведомлений. Звонки и сообщения от Гуаня, Цзяня и Чжаня. Даже несколько от брата. Он устало прикрывает глаза на пару секунд, думая, что ему определённо влетит за это. А потом пишет в общий чат «я у себя», ставит телефон на беззвучку и, выключив, кладёт на кровать. Сейчас даже это «у себя» не колит в грудине, потому что он не у себя. Потому что у него нет настоящего у себя. Устал слишком, чтобы думать об этом.

Переворачивается на спину и уставляет на потолок в ожидании.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, но от этого увлекательного занятия его отрывает настойчивый звонок в дверь. Хэ Тянь поднимается с кровати, стоит пару секунд, переживая волну пульсирующей боли в висках, и идёт в коридор. Кривит уголок губ и открывает дверь, уже зная, кто там. А потом из лёгких воздух вышибает, когда его с размаху впечатывают в стену, сжимая футболку так, что ткань вот-вот порвётся.

— Уёбок, — сквозь зубы рычит Гуань, а он только усмехается. Конечно. Разумеется, Малыш Мо.

— И тебе привет, — говорит Хэ Тянь, а Гуань ещё сильнее сжимает футболку в пальцах. — Дай дверь закрыть.

— Слышишь, ты..

— Слышу-слышу, — Хэ Тянь сжимает его ладони в своих, заставляя отпустить, и снова едва улыбается. — Сейчас дверь закрою, и ты выскажешь мне, какой я конченный мудак и как ты меня ненавидишь. Не хотелось бы, чтобы соседи вызвали охрану.

Гуань стоит на месте, а Хэ Тянь закрывает дверь и идёт к кровати. Потом останавливается около неё и поворачивается к нему, кивая и предлагая пройти. Гуань отмирает, снова налетает тайфуном, чуть не сбивая с ног. Хватает за грудки, задыхаясь от злости, и смотрит глаза в глаза так, что дыхание сбивается.

— Ты какого ёбаного чёрта творишь? — шипит Гуань, а Хэ Тянь опять улыбается через силу. Будто бы эти силы вообще остались.

— Что творю?

— Ты идиот?

— Ну, раз ты настолько часто это спрашивает, то вполне возможно.

— Ты.. — у Гуаня срывается голос, и он задерживает дыхание, пытаясь подобрать слова. А у Хэ Тяня в грудине пробивает, да так паршиво, что ком поперёк горла встаёт.

— Уёбок? Конченный? Мудак? Это всё я знаю, можешь не повторять. Всё равно никакого толку от этих слов, — говорит он, а потом добавляет, тише и вкрадчивее, сдаваясь окончательно, — и от меня тоже никакого толку.

— Ты, блять, чё говоришь? — пальцы ещё сильнее сжимают футболку, а брови сходятся на переносице. В картину мира Гуаня, где он только и делает, что постоянно борется за выживание, это явно не вписывается.

— Говорю, что мешаю всем только. Без меня всем было бы только лучше. У отца не было бы проблемного наследника, который не хочет делать то, что он говорит. У брата не было бы малолетнего долбоёба, за которым надо присматривать, как бы ещё большей хуйни не натворил. У Цзяня с Чжанем не было бы идиота-друга, хотя, я даже не уверен, что они меня другом считают. Ну и, — Хэ Тянь растягивает губы в такой жалкой ухмылке, что самому от себя тошно становится, — у тебя бы в знакомых не было бы мудака, который вынуждает тебя проводить с ним время, да ещё и руки распускает. Убрать меня из ваших жизней, всё бы только лучше стало, не находишь? Прямо сейчас открыть окно, сделать несколько шагов и вниз полететь. Тут достаточно высоко, сдохну сразу. И вам глаза больше мозолить не буду.

Хэ Тянь замолкает, а Гуань даже не думает начинать говорить. Только смотрит на него огромными глазами, а руки дрожат. Настолько злится? Или?..

— Всем будет лучше, — повторяет Хэ Тянь совсем тихо, потому что неожиданно сил не остаётся даже на разговоры. Всем действительно будет лучше. Проще. Понятнее. Убрать всего лишь одно звено из цепочки и всё будет потрясающе. Давно пора было принять, что он просто лишний во всём этом..

Хэ Тянь не успевает среагировать (или уже просто не хочет?), поэтому скулу обжигает болью. Он отшатывается, рефлекторно хватаясь за руки Гуаня, а тот толкает его в грудь, заставляя упасть на кровать, после чего вжимает в матрас так, что дышать тяжело становится.

— Слышишь ты, блять, какого хуя ты тут несёшь? — выплёвывает Гуань ему в лицо, а Хэ Тянь только челюсть разминает, морщась от тянущей боли. Заслужил. Даже мало получил.

— Правду несу, — криво усмехается он и глаза на пару секунд закрывает, пережидая новый спазм. Бьёт Малыш Мо, конечно, хорошо. — Ты же сам говорил, что ненавидишь меня, так в чём проблема? Пара шагов и твоя головная боль исчезнет навсегда. Ну, не считая могилы. Её, к сожалению, поставить придётся. И это уже не моя прихоть будет.

— Какая, блять, могила? — у Гуаня голос хрипит и ломается, он крупно сглатывает и надавливает сильнее. — Какая, блять, могила, придурок? Ты, блять, какого хуя городишь этот бред?

Хэ Тянь уже хочет сказать, что никакой это не бред, лишь рациональное решение проблемы, но затыкается, не успев даже рта открыть. Потому что у Гуаня слёзы в глазах и такое лицо, как будто кто-то важный умер. Как будто только от мыслей о смерти Хэ Тяня ему становится вот настолько больно. Но так не может быть. Только не с ними.

— Малыш Мо, послушай..

— Нет, это ты послушай! — срывается Гуань, придвигаясь так близко к его лицу, что почти задевает дыханием кожу. — Мы тебя, блять, искали весь ёбаный день. Мы, сука, с ног сбились, пока оббегали сначала всю школу, а потом окрестности! Мы, блять, искали тебя везде, где только могли, вспоминали все места, куда ты ходил и нас водил! Мы, блять, даже с братом твоим связались, чтобы узнать хоть что-то! Цзянь начал истерить и больницы стал обзванивать, потому что твой ебучий мобильник недоступен был! Мы не знали, что думать! — Гуань кричит, слёзы застилаюсь его глаза и капают Хэ Тяню на лицо, а тот только поражённо смотрит на него. На него такого, заплаканного и испуганного до ужаса. На него такого из-за Хэ Тяня.

— Мы испугались до усрачки, что ты реально сдох где-нибудь, мы так, сука, испугались за тебя. Я испугался, — Гуань выделяет это «я» и всхлипывает, теперь уже не стараясь порвать ткань, а лишь едва сжимая её. Будто боясь, что Хэ Тянь сейчас исчезнет прямо из его рук. — А сейчас ты говоришь это и.. И.. — он снова задыхается, только на этот раз не от злости, а от рыданий. Закрывает глаза и дрожит весь. Плачет из-за него. Он настолько сильно испугался из-за него. Ему настолько больно и-за него. Хэ Тянь распахивает глаза и смотрит на него так, будто впервые видит. Смотрит и не верит, что тот чувствует всё это из-за него. Дыхание перехватывает и хочется кричать. Хочется снова назвать себя мудаком — потому что он и есть слепой и тупой мудак, который в который раз не подумал башкой, — но он только жмурится, а под веками печёт. И в плохо становится так, как не было ещё никогда.

Хэ Тянь дрожащей рукой берёт его за затылок и вжимает лбом в своё плечо, а сам голову отворачивает. И смотрит прямо в окно, в то самое, про которое пару минут назад Гуаню говорил. Кусает губу и вдыхает шумно, ибо невыносимо становится.

— Прости, — голос хрипит и срывается, он кое-как проглатывает ком в горле и кривится. А Гуань сильнее хватается за него, прижимается мокрым лицом в плечо и плачет. — Прости, — шепчет он едва слышно и, зажмурившись, вжимается губами в его висок, — просто.. навалилось слишком много всего за последние дни, а я.. Я не могу.. У меня не получается.. одному..

— Одному? А кто, блять, сказал, что тебе нужно выносить всё это одному? — хрипло спрашивает Гуань.

— Что?

— Ты придурок, — Гуань отнимает голову от его плеча и заглядывает в распахнутые от удивления глаза Хэ Тяня. Хмурится ещё больше и носом шмыгает. — У тебя есть Цзянь, который мне весь мозг выжрал, только от него и слышу «что с Хэ Тянем?». У тебя Чжань есть, он, конечно, тот ещё тип, но надёжный. У тебя.. я есть, — на последних словах Гуань спотыкается, но продолжает смотреть в глаза серьёзно и упрямо. — Или ты выше того, чтобы делиться всем этим дерьмом с нами?

Хэ Тянь моргает, один раз, потом второй и третий, будто желая убедиться, что это не галлюцинация. А Гуань всё ещё смотрит на него, снова сжимая футболку на груди, и хмурится.

Хэ Тянь кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки и закрывает глаза предплечьем.

— Ты, — начинает он, пытаясь проглотить ком, вставший поперёк глотки. Кусает губу почти до крови и выдыхает хрипло. — Невозможен.

— На себя посмотри.

Хэ Тянь снова криво улыбается, а по виску слеза скатывается.

Малыш Мо сказал, что он не один. И ему ужасно хочется в это верить.


	7. Больно

Когда-то, когда ещё не было так пусто, было больно. Одуряюще больно, настолько, что дыхание спирало, в глазах жгло, а к глотке ком истерики подкатывал. Руки дрожали, сжимая край одеяла, а он жмурился сильнее и губу до крови кусал, лишь бы не всхлипывать.

Хэ Тяню никогда не нравилась боль. Особенно эта. Потому что боль от разбитой коленки пройдёт, ссадины заживут, а от синяков и следа не останется. Только вот эта боль никак не проходила. Шли дни, недели, даже месяца, а она, казалось, заползла только глубже. Уже не только под кожу — в органы пробралась и поселилась там, не выкурить.

Хэ Тянь пытался.

Не получилось.

Со временем болеть начало настолько перманентно, что почти потеряло значение. Только иногда, когда совсем плохо было, с головой накрывало — дышать больно становилось, всё тело дрожало будто в припадке, а мысли мотало от глухих просьб до понимания, насколько же всё бессмысленно. Если не считать подобное, то всё вполне себе приемлемо. 

Хэ Тянь давно прочитал где-то, что к боли привыкнуть невозможно. И подумал —   
_убедился_ — тогда, что с ним явно что-то не так. Потому что он привык. Когда что-то долбит по тебе из года в год, жжётся постоянно, вцепляется в тебя, разрывая кожу, хочешь не хочешь, а привыкнешь. Иначе с ума сойти можно. Хотя, честно сказать, он не удивился бы, если бы всё-таки сошёл с ума. А если он уже и довольно давно, то его мозг явно чёртов садист, раз решил подсовывать такую иллюзию.

Потому что смотреть вперёд и видеть сплошную темноту, не видя и лучика света, утомительно. А ещё страшно. Но последнее другим знать совсем необязательно.

Хэ Тянь улыбается, отвечает на очередной вопрос и не чувствует ничего.

Ему надо улыбаться. Ему надо отвечать на вопросы. Ему надо делать вид, что всё отлично. Что он всего лишь зажравшийся мудак, который не заботится ни о ком. Казалось бы, что может быть проще. Только он даже тут накосячил.

Потому что неожиданно это "надо" затмило "хочу". В его мире нет место "хочу", но он всё равно позволил ему прорасти. И там, где-то в грудине, где, казалось, уже давно всё выжжено и воняет гнилью, пробился цветок. Маленький и беззащитный. Обречённый на увядание ещё до рождения, но упорно вгрызающийся слабыми корнями в землю. И от этого потребность в свете стала катастрофической.

Хэ Тянь носился с этим цветком, не зная, что нужно делать. Он совсем не разбирался в цветах. Он и в жизни совсем не разбирался, что уж о цветах говорить. Но он правда хотел понять. И в очередной раз "надо", вшитое в него с детства, уступило место "хочу". И от этого дыхание перехватило и руки задрожали, но не так, как раньше было. Тогда это было не от страха — _от восторга._

Цветку было плохо. Совсем слабый, он тянулся непонятно к чему, потому что солнце давно тучами скрыто, тёмными, давящими и жуткими. Но почему-то стойкий. И Хэ Тянь не понимал, почему он до сих пор не засох. Почему до сих пор так упрямо пытается, растёт, игнорируя густой смог и безжизненную землю. И это вызывало в нём почти детскую радость, такую, что сердце сдавливало, такую, что в башке билось загнанное "хочу-хочу-хочу", которого не было очень давно.

Хэ Тянь смотрел на его упорство и нежелание сдаваться удивлённо. Есть множество более пригодной для жизни почвы, но этот цветок всё равно выбрал заведомо проигрышный вариант. И от этого снова, напополам с живым восторгом, становилось больно. Совсем не так, как он привык — как-то иначе и от этого страшно. _Совсем по-новому_. Хэ Тяню стало интересно, к чему это приведёт.

Хэ Тяню никогда не нравилась боль. Но эта боль не воняет отчаянием и бессилием. От этой боли не прёт удушающей злостью. От этой боли хочется жить.

Он смотрит на рыжую макушку и натянутое почти до носа одеяло.

Смотрит и понимает, что эта боль не заставит привыкать к себе. И он привыкнет к ней, потому что хочет. А ещё потому, что впервые надеется, что после этой боли его ждёт что-то совсем иное.

Что его ждёт яркий, но не обжигающий свет.

И он его обязательно дождётся.


End file.
